project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru Tsukiyumi
Hikaru Tsukiyumi is the son of Yoru Tsukiyumi and Caomei Jaekuro, and a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Hikaru stands at a height of 5'7" with a lean build, with spiked blonde hair and inherited his mother bright sapphire colored eyes, bordering a neon blue. Another similarity to Caomei, is that Hikaru also has a light pale skin as well. He has a pair of earrings on, wearing them to be a bit more similar to Yoru. His outfit consists of a tattered red cloak with dark blue pants and a shirt and brown boots, and a metal pauldron on his left shoulder. Around his outfit, features many crossing belts that are strapped onto him. He has wears a pair of black fingerless glocves that extend past his wrists. Personality Hikaru is usually silent and quiet, never speaking unless spoken to, a trait that he had inherited from his father, a silent person himself. However, unlike his father, Hikaru tends to act a bit more shy when talking to others, but has a good heart and wishes to make friends with others, despite how tough it sometimes gets, as the rejection from a father that he loves makes Hikaru somewhat distant with others at times, sometimes even cold towards them even. Hikaru cares greatly about his family, and dearly loves his mother and father, despite knowing that his mother was dead. Because he was created from their power and emotions, he seems to have an understanding of their feelings and could even understand what they were thinking, showing that he shares a deep connection to both parents without having ever spoke to them or even spend a great time with them. He desires to have his father accept him, but does tend to get upset whenever Yoru denies Hikaru as his son, too upset to accept the possibility, due to the pain of having lost Caomei, but there are times that Yoru helps Hikaru, those small kind actions making Hikaru really happy, making him believe that Yoru does indeed love him. Alongside his parents, Hikaru also loves his half-siblings that were truly born from Caomei, despite them not being full siblings, due to them being Higosha's children. It might stem from being made from Caomei's emotions, making him share a desire to protect and watch over the twins as well. Whenever Hikaru is with friends, that is to say, with anyone that he lets in, he will show a more friendlier side that makes him even protective towards someone. He doesn't speak his mind all the time, but when he does, he sticks to it, and has complete faith in what he says. However, if one were to ever make him second guess his own beliefs, he will beging to doubt himself and reject anyone aroudn him that wish to help him, instead beginning to be more angry and lash out at others. Insults to him are easy for him to shrug off mostly, but insults to family or friends will make Hikaru snap and make him attack the person that mocked Hikaru's loved ones, to the point that Hikaru needs to be held down. Battle, to Hikaru is a way for others to fight for their beliefs and protect those that he cares about, something that Hikaru has complete faith in. He alwasy takes a fight seriously, sometimes even during sparring matches, and will focus on delivering fast, powerful blows to quickly take out the opponent. History Hikaru was never born per se, but rather was created from a miracle. After Caomei had perished from childbirth, Yoru fell into complete and total despair, the release of his reiatsu had an affect on dead body of Caomei before Statistics Trivia *Hikaru's appearance is based off of Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. **His usual outift it based off of Cloud's outfit in Kingdom Hearts, minus the claw and the wing. **His Bankai outfit is based off of Cloud's outfit from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children/Complete. *His Shikai is based off of the Ultima Weapon from Dissidia Final Fantasy. *Hikaru's Bankai swords are the Fusion Swords from Advent Children and the Buster Sword that Zack carried.